Broken
by Victorian Rush
Summary: Mustang does feel guilty sometimes about recruiting someone so young into the military, which is why he has tried his hardest from keeping the kid away from the conflict of war. Parental!Roy


**When you're laptop insists on being really slow and you're beginning to get fed up with it. **

**Anyways let me just start off by saying that this is my first try at writing a FMA story. I watched Brotherhood before 2003 and to be honest, I finished Brotherhood is less than a week. Once I got sucked in, I couldn't get out. Brotherhood ended up becoming my favorite anime and Edward who I actually refer to as my baby is one of my favorite characters ever. He's just so great in every way possible. **

**This takes at the very beginning of Brotherhood when Ed and Al were in Resembool after the fight with Scar in episode 5. Lets just say that for this story, Ed went back to Central before Al did so that's why Al is not with him. **

**Disclaimer:** I, in no way, own FullMetal Alchemist and also, I am not making a profit off of this story.

**Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

The atmosphere in his office is awfully tense, Mustang noticed. Not just that but it is also extremely silent. Truth be told, he didn't like it. He did not like it one bit and he did not think any of his subordinates could blame him.

He took a look at the bruised and battered form of his youngest subordinate sitting on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders to hopefully keep him warm. What really gets to Mustang is how the kid has literally not made a single move since he arrived. He just sat on the couch, staring out into nothing, His eyes seemed blank as if there is no more life left in them.

Mustang could not even tell you what happened to the kid because he does not know himself. All he knows is that the kid called him from a pay phone not too far from the train station and begged for Mustang to come and get him. Although Mustang was not happy about it, he went and nothing could have prepared for what he saw when he arrived. His subordinate sitting on a bench, waiting for him. He was a bloody mess, his clothes had been tattered and torn. The kid looked like he went through hell.

When asked about what had happened, the kid remained quiet. He did not answer a single question Mustang or his team had asked him. Also, the kid looked absolutely terrified, which really threw him for a loop.

How did a kid who has always been so fearless get reduced to this?

"FullMetal?" He pushed gently, taking a seat next to the teen on the couch. "What the hell happened to you tonight." He asked, gently placing his hand on the kid's shoulder to comfort him. "Who did this to you? Where is Al? Does this anything to do with why Al is not here?" What Mustang did not expect is for the kid to move by shrugging his superior's hand off of his shoulder. "Please, talk to me, FullMetal. Tell me what happened."

Once again, he received no answer but it is not as though Mustang had been expecting one. The silence from the boy did not surprise him.

"I know you're scared, something happened that really frightened you. I want to help you and I want to make whoever it suffered but I can't do that unless you talk to me so please, Ed." He is getting desperate at this point since he is resorting to calling the kid by his first name. He usually never calls FullMetal by his first name.

He is met with silence again and he sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes before he stood up. At this point, he does not know what else to do. What is he supposed to do anyway? Maybe Hawkeye will do a better job of getting through to him.

With that, he turned around and began to walk towards the door but the sound of a small voice stopped him in his tracks. "It was Archer."

He turned around to look at the kid, shock evident on his face. "What?"

"It was Archer, Colonel." He repeated himself, thinking maybe his superior did not hear him.

He knelt down in front of the kid and placed his hands on the kid's knees. Needless to say, that got his attention.

"Are you serious?" All the kid could do is answer the question with a small nod. Either way, Mustang had to be sure. "Are you absolutely sure it was him, FullMetal?"

Mustang would like to say he is surprised but, in all honesty, he is not. He is aware of the fact that Frank Archer has always been power-hungry. Mustang has never liked him. What pisses him off more is knowing that Archer had this to his subordinate and the Lieutenant Colonel would have hell to pay for what he did to Edward.

If only he knew where the bastard is.

"Yes.." The kid let out an aspirated puff of air and he attempted to stand up. His ribs scream in protest and he found himself falling back down on to Mustang's couch. He kind of figured Mustang would believe him when he told his superior about who it is that had attacked him earlier in the night. "This is why I didn't want to say anything. I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"I do believe you though, FullMetal." Ed looked up at his superior, shocked by his words. Mustang could see the confusion on Ed's face so he nodded to reassure the kid. "I really do. But I want you to tell me what happened. Can you do that? Also, where is Al?"

Ed slowly nodded his head before looking up at the ceiling and taking in a deep breath. "Al stayed back in Resembool for a couple of days. I came back because I knew you wanted the report so I took the train. Archer approached me in the station. and asked if he could walk me back to the dorms. I didn't want to be rude so I said yes. During the walk, he asked me if I was happy under your command. I told him that I am and I wouldn't want to work for anyone else."

It amazed Roy that Ed admitted that. While FullMetal can be a difficult person to read, he knew the kid trusts him and respects him as his superior.

"Then he asked me if I would transfer under his command. I declined of course. He grabbed me by the arm and asked me the same question. I refused again and he did not like my response. He.." Ed's form began to tremble on the couch. "He shoved me up against a wall and covered my mouth with his hand so I couldn't scream. He told me that if I did not go with him willingly, he...he.." Ed attempted to finish the sentence but Mustang knew exactly what Archer had threatened Ed with and that makes sick to his stomach.

He covered his mouth with his hand as he let a tear escape his eye rolling down his face. He forced himself to take a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing a few more tears to escape. "He tried to rape me, Colonel." Ed looked up at him and he could see the kid's eyes were brimming with tears. "He told me he would fuck me so hard I would never be able walk properly ever again."

It is at that point that Edward finally broke down. He covered his face with his hands and cried into them, which broke Mustang's heart. He sat down next to the kid and threw his arm around Edward, pulling him close and allowing his subordinate sob into his shoulder.

After a second of that, Ed pulled away and wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his red coat. "I'm sorry, Colonel."

"No need to thank me, I'll always be here for you." He calmly told the boy, which put a small smile on the kid's face.

After, Edward finished up the story of what had happened. The kid was able to get away. He lashed out at Archer with his automail leg hard, which got Archer to release him. As soon as he was freed, he ran and he didn't stop as he was certain Archer was right on his tail. He found a phone booth that was, luckily for him, close to Central Command so he called Mustang and begged his superior to come and get him.

It never ceases to amaze Mustang that someone so young could also attract trouble so easily everywhere he goes, even from within the military. The kid really made a name for himself from working under Mustang for so long. It is no surprise Edward is a very talented alchemist, but that goes without saying. Anyone who can perform human transmutation and live to tell the tale is obviously gifted and that kind of potential should not go to waste.

That is also why Archer wants FullMetal. If he had a powerful alchemist like Edward in his rank, in his mind, he would be unstoppable.

Regardless, Edward is only fifteen years old. He is just a kid, a teenager. Mustang does feel guilty sometimes about recruiting someone so young into the military, which is why he has tried his hardest from keeping the kid away from the conflict of war. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go back to the dorms tonight if Archer is still on the loose, you can stay with me until he's caught. Okay?"

Normally, Ed would protest against staying with Mustang but this time, he gave in. He is far too tired and traumatized to argue with his superior. Plus, it is better to be safe than sorry. At least if Archer does show come after him again, Mustang will be there to protect him and make sure nothing bad happens again.

And Ed realized how desperately he needs that.


End file.
